Buen viaje, gran Charlie Francis Harper
by MayoTango131
Summary: Un legendario mujeriego ha muerto y un inmaduro millonario tomara su lugar. Descubran los últimos momentos del Charlie antes de morir, la nueva vida de Alan y Jake sin él, y los intentos de suicidio de Walden antes de conocer a su futuro mejor amigo.


**Buen viaje, gran Charlie Francis Harper.**

Disclamer: "_**Two and a Half Men**"_ es una serie transmitida por la "_CBS Broadcasting Inc_", creada por Chuck Lorre y Lee Aronsohn.

* Es tarde, ¡ya lo sé! Pero de algún modo tenía de dar tributo a esta magnífica serie y por la "muerte" del mujeriego legendario, Charlie Harper y, a la vez, para escribir una mejor introducción al infantil Walden Schmidt que el "mediocre debut" que tuvo él en la serie. Todos estos elementos estarán juntos en este Fan-Fic que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, están a punto de leer.

* Esta historia, obviamente, ocurre entre la octava y novena temporada. Es algo así como un digno y merecido preámbulo del episodio "_**Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt**_". Sin embargo, el epilogo se sitúa inmediatamente después de ese deprimente funeral pero justo antes que Alan conozca a Walden.

¡Spoilers!:

_En esta historia hay una pequeña aparición especial de otro gran mujeriego de otra serie de los años noventa._

* * *

><p><em>¡MMMEEEEEENN!<em>

En la residencia de Charlie Harper, cerca de una hermosa playa en Malibú llena de fulanas que merodean por ahí solo por él, ahora mismo ocurre algo realmente imposible: No, Alan no está empacando sus maletas para irse para siempre. Es sobre su hijo.

El pequeño Jake Harper, más conocido antes como el niño glotón; ahora se prepara para convertirse en un hombre como su tío Charlie. Pero primero, él llama a su actual novia, Megan, para que ambos tengan una "sesión de estudio de química".

La chica está más que sorprendida por la extraña llamada de Jake, sin embargo y algo dudando; la tutora de química ira a enseñarle química a su alumno de lento aprendizaje. Eso sí, ella correrá muy lejos de ahí si el tío borracho de Jake se encuentra en casa.

Es el atardecer en cuando ella llega a la residencia Harper.

— ¿Hola, Jake donde estas? — Megan se asusta un poco al ver que, al parecer, no hay nadie en casa. Ni siquiera el raro papá de Jake.

— ¡Aquí, Megan, sube por las escaleras! — Una voz proveniente de arriba le indica a ella a donde tiene que ir.

Megan reconoce esa voz y frunce el seño. — Oh mierda, ¿ahora que estará tramando Jake?

La adolecente sube lentamente por las escaleras y descubre que todos los peldaños están cubiertos de pétalos de rosas. Al llegar al segundo piso, se escucha música romántica desde una habitación con la puerta entreabierta.

Comenzando a sospechar de lo que ocurre aquí, la chica rápidamente abre la puerta y descubre a un Jake llevando puesto una bata carmesí, a lo Hugh Hefner, incluso el chico tiene un par de copas en una mano y una botella de champaña en la otra.

— ¿Lista para la diversión, conejita? — Jake dice eso, con una sonrisa de tonto y de seductor a la vez.

— ¡Oh por dios! — Megan no tiene paciencia para aguantar las tonterías de su alumno. — Jake, ¿Qué haces? — Pregunta ella, con ojos furiosos.

— Cómo mi tío se encuentra ahora en el aeropuerto, con Rose — Jake dice eso con orgullo a su tío, salvo la ultima parte en que menciona a Rose. — Y mi papa está en otro lugar, hablándole con sus amigos imaginarios. Ya que tú eres una chica sexy… ¡vamos a hacer una película porno, nosotros dos como protagonistas! — Jake, tontamente, revela lo que realmente tiene planeado hacer con ella sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Entretanto. Dentro del armario se encuentra oculto su mejor amigo, Eldridge McElroy, que ahora está grabando todo con su cámara para su película para adultos que subirán a YouTube.

— ¡Cielos, esto es cien veces mejor que "DumbAss"! — Eldridge está emocionado, viendo a los chicos en el armario con la puerta entreabierta. — ¡Vamos, Jake, si fuera tú ya habría llegado a segunda base con ella!

Megan retrocede lentamente a la puerta, no sabía si reír o gritar. — Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

Todos los amigos de Megan le advirtieron de lo extraño o estúpido que podía ser Jake Harper, ahora ella recién descubre que los rumores no eran simples exageraciones.

— Emm, No. ¿Por qué bromearía de algo que es genial? Serás famosa en todo el Internet, y ambos nos daremos placer si hacemos las "escenas de sexo"… ¿Quieres una copa de champaña para que te veas más sexy? — Inocentemente estúpido, como siempre, Jake ofrece una copa a su chica.

Entonces, Jake destapa la botella sin cuidado; haciendo que el corcho salga disparado y golpea directamente en la frente de Megan.

Después de gritar y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su frente; seguido por un moretón, las mejillas de Megan se tornan rojas de furia. — ¡ADIOS, JAKE!

Furiosa y sintiéndose como tonta, Megan baja por las escaleras mientras que un tonto Jake la persigue para pedirle disculpas. Detrás de ellos, Eldridge sigue grabando todo.

— Megan, lo siento. Solo seguía un consejo de mi tío — Jake miente para proteger a su amigo. —. Bueno, solo hice caso a lo que pude entender.

— ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió invitarme al cine, o a la playa, como la gente normal! Una película porno es lo más estúpido que he oído.

Jake se queda pensativo por unos segundos.

— Emm, ¿Segura que quieres ir a la playa? El sexo en la playa es algo muy repetitivo en las películas. — Dice eso, con simpleza, como si eso convenciera a su novia de hacer su película.

Precisamente justo cuando Megan estaba a punto de abofetear a Jake por su desmedida torpeza. Desde el balcón, una sensual australiana morena golpea suavemente la puerta doble para que la dejen entrar.

Megan tiene la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, ella mira fijamente a Jake con un fuerte sentimiento de odio. — ¿Invitaste a otra para hacer un trió en tu película sucia? ¡Eres un cerdo, Jake Harper!

La chica cierra la puerta con fuerza al irse. Jake, devastado como amargado, se acerca donde esta esa chica. — ¡Charlie no está aquí, Penélope, lárgate!

La chica del bikini se retira indignada, pensando que Charlie esta con otra chica. Sin darle importancia a la chica, excepto por sus pechos, Jake abre el piano y saca su "pipa favorita" para relajarse.

Eldridge recién baja, aún con la cámara en su mano y terminando de filmar. — ¡Bravo, Jake, ahuyentaste a una chica ardiente! Ella pudo habernos ayudado con nuestra película mejor que tu novia.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Eldridge! El proyecto se cancelo. — Jake esta molesto porque su amigo le haya insultado a su novia.

Luego de que su amigo se fuera, Jake se prepara para fumar un poco de hierba de su "pipa especial", pero entonces suena el teléfono y Jake casi brinca del susto pensando que es su padre.

Afortunadamente, es solo su tío Charlie.

— Hola, hola, JakyBoy, ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Charlie con un ligero tono borracho.

— Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué onda, ya llegaste a Europa?

— ¡Estás loco! No iré a EuroDisney, es una euro-porquería, tú "pequeña maquina de pedos". Estoy ahora en el aeropuerto, con mi loquita favorita, ¿Adivina quién es?

— Emm, ¿Rose? — Jake siendo sarcástico.

— No, con tu ex-novia Wendy Cho. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE CON ROSE, TÚ PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA! — Charlie esta mas ebrio de lo costumbre, y sonaba sospechosamente nervioso por algo.

— Tío Charlie, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Mi papá te saco dinero de tu billetera de nuevo?

— No, no, JakeRonnie. Es que quiero proponerle matrimonio a Rose en Paris; más conocida como "la ciudad de las elegantes putas francesas"… — El adolecente se queda mudo de sorpresa, haciendo que Charlie se inquiete un poco. — ¿"Jake, la culebra", estas ahí? Responde, mocoso.

Jake se quedo mudo, como si todo lo que creía de su tío mujeriego comenzase a derrumbarse. Impactado al oír eso, el corazón de Jake late con fuerza mientras que se esfuerza para hablar.

— Oh Dios mío, y yo que pensaba que mi papá estaba loco. — Murmura Jake, mientras mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que ni Berta ni su padre se enteren de esto. — ¿Estás seguro, tío Charlie?

— Chico, nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi maldita vida — La voz de Charlie sonaba muy determinada sobre su idea, a pesar del tono de ebrio. —. Ese desgraciado de Norman tenía razón, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida solo y con el corazón roto. Hablando de perdedores solitarios sin amor, ¿cómo está Alan? ¿Ya se reconcilio con Lindsey?

— No, pero él me preocupa. Ha actuado muy extraño últimamente.

— ¿En qué mundo vives, Jakie? Tu padre es extraño, lo que me es extraño para mi es en no haberlo abandonado en el bosque en cuando tenía la oportunidad.

— ¡No estoy bromeando, tío Charlie! — Aunque Jake solo tiene la mente fija en comer y dormir, ahora está preocupado de la inestabilidad mental de su padre. — Mi papá está loco, más de lo costumbre, hasta Eldridge se da cuenta que él tiene un serio problema.

— Calma, calma, calma. Dime, que tan loco esta Alan. — La voz de Charlie se oye alerta y nerviosa a la vez, como si realmente se preocupara de su hermano.

Luego de escuchar atentamente todo lo que Jake dijo, Charlie no parece estar sorprendido de ello.

* * *

><p><em>¡MMMEEEEEENN!<em>

A pesar de haber devuelto el dinero a todos luego de terminar sus días de estafador, Alan Harper está peor que nunca.

Alucina, mira a varios yos, varios Alans, pero con ropas y personalidades diferentes. Hay un Alan travesti en el espejo del baño, un Alan serio y maduro en el espejo retrovisor de su auto Volvo, hay un "Alan payaso" y un "Alan vaquero" en el reflejo del agua del inodoro. En otras palabras: El original Alan Harper mira múltiples yos en cada superficie reflejante, y de poco a poco el quiropráctico excéntrico cruzara la delgada línea que separa la "locura común" de la "locura total".

Alan se encuentra ahora en la oficina de la cuestionable psicóloga, Linda Freeman, pero; es muy probable que Alan solo obtenga más problemas que soluciones.

— ¿Alan, te encuentras bien? — La Dra. Freeman pregunta eso con indiferencia, viendo a Alan mirando al techo como un tonto, mientras hace dibujitos obscenos en su cuaderno de notas.

Alan Harper apenas la escucha, porque él se encuentra ahora atrapado en su propio mundo. Viendo miles de millones de Alans que le aconsejan matar a ese borracho malagradecido que tiene por hermano, o cientos de Alans que le ordenan golpear a esa loca puta que tiene por esposa.

Las voces se convierten en gritos y Alan ya no lo soporta más.

— ¡CALLENSE! — Luego de gritar, Alan se arranca los pelos de sus sienes y sale corriendo y chillando como niña.

— Bueno, son doscientos cincuenta dólares. ¿Alan? — Linda recién se da cuenta de que su paciente acaba de escapar. — La marihuana no es lo suficiente poderosa como para quitarme este dolor de cabeza. — Luego ella saca de su bolsillo una bolsa llena de metanfetaminas.

La gente sale espantada al mirar a un tambaleante Alan caminando con una cara de desquiciado y gritándole a cualquier cosa reflejante. Sorprendentemente, y afortunadamente para Alan, no hay patrullas de policías que vengan a llevárselo a la cárcel como siempre.

Llega a su auto sin problemas, pero eso es solo el comienzo.

— ¡Por fin a salvo! ¡Gracias Dios!

Alan suspira de alivio al terminar de decir eso. Pensando que sus alucinaciones finalmente acabaron en cuando todos los "Alans" desaparecieron en el momento instante que él entro al vehículo.

De pronto, una profunda y familiar voz dice:

— Eres patético, ¿lo sabías? — Un Alan con una camisa y chaqueta de cuadros rojos y blancos, junto con una ridícula corbata de moño rojo, aparece detrás de él. — ¡Me niego a creer que yo sea parte de ti!

— No eres real, no eres real, no eres real. — Alan choca su cabeza contra el volante del auto, para despertar de esta pesadilla. — Solo es mi imaginación, eso es, solo es mi absurda y enfermiza imaginación creada por una infancia sin amor y con mi hermano.

— ¿Es que no me reconoces, Alan? — Este Alan sonríe maliciosamente, mientras fuma un cigarro cubano. — Soy tú mejor y único amigo: Tu lado oscuro.

— No puedo tener un "lado oscuro", — Alan asiente la cabeza en negación. — ¡soy el "chico bueno" de la familia y quiero mucho a mami!

— No mientas, o acaso se te olvido tu pequeña estafa Ponzi — El rostro de este Alan se torna blanca como un fantasma y sus ojos son rojos como las flamas del infierno. —. Me reprimías tanto durante toda tu patética vida que solo pude manifestarme en "una versión pequeña de ti mismo". ¡Maldición! Hasta incluso deje que metieras tu mano en mi espalda, desgraciado pervertido.

Alan no tiene idea de lo que está hablando su "lado oscuro". — Un momento, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

— ¡Guau, ahora sabemos que la estúpidez de Jake no proviene de su madre! — El Alan maligno ríe a carcajadas al ver a su contraparte confundida por no descubrir su identidad, esa misma identidad que obtuvo gracias a él. —.Te daré una pista: _"En mi primera noche, en el mundo real, soñé que comía un enorme malvavisco. Al despertar, mi almohada había desapareció" _. Dime, ¿Ya adivinaste?

— No puede ser… — Alan se inclina hacia atrás, por la revelación.

— Es cierto, señor Alan Harper, he tenido "Pesadillas", ¡"Pesadillas"! — El tono de voz de este "Alan oscuro" se torna infantil y ridícula, igual como un muñeco de ventrílocuo.

Alan no solo conoce la identidad de su lado oscuro, sino que también es responsable de su creación e introducción al mundo real:

— ¿Danny? ¡¿Danny O'day?

* * *

><p><em>¡MMMEEEEEENN!<em>

Afuera de un motel barato, la futura señora Harper, Rose, espera pacientemente a que su futuro esposo terminara de hacer una llamada a su sobrino favorito. Durante eso, ella teje un chaleco para perros, a pesar de no tener uno, sino cinco hurones… todos llamados "Charlie".

Charlie paso la noche con Rose, hicieron un "rapidito" en la mañana y ahora tienen que tomar el primer vuelo a Paris.

— ¡Y eso es todo! — La voz de Charlie se oye exasperada y decepcionada de su sobrino. — ¿Es que acaso no te enseñe todos mis trucos? ¿No recuerdas nuestra charla de hombre a hombre? Una vez, cuando tenía tu edad, convencí a cinco chicas para hacer una orgia y…

— Si, si, me enseñaste. — Jake dice eso en su defensa. — Pero, el corcho le pego en la frente y ella huyo.

— ¡Oh, Jake! — La cara de Charlie se arruga de frustración al oír eso. — Eso mismo hizo tu padre con tu madre en su… "Primera cita".

— Tío Charlie, no te burles de mi inteligencia. Ya se que mi padre perdió la virginidad en un concierto de "Aerosmith". No se permiten botellas de champaña adentro de un concierto.

— Eso no importa. Tienes que ir a su casa y pedirle disculpas por todo, por ser un idiota cretino y por no respetar sus sentimientos — Charlie toma una pausa para pensar. —. Ese tipo sandeces que las chicas de su edad escuchan a diario de sus novios cuando ellos se propasan.

— ¡Wow! ¡Tío Charlie, me asustas! — La voz de Jake se torna temerosa. — ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

— Porque la vida no siempre será fiestas eternas con chicas ebrias que te pedirán que te bajes los pantalones para chupártela gratis, pese a que es el paraíso perfecto — Charlie se esfuerza mucho para contradecir sus creencias y confunde a Jake. —. ¡No! La vida se trata de encontrar a tu alma gemela, esa chica que quieres estar por el resto de tu vida.

Hay una pequeña pausa antes de que Jake reaccionara. — ¿Estas drogado, tío Charlie?

Charlie esta tan cabreado de la profunda estúpidez de su sobrino que tiene las ganas de golpear el auricular en la pared. — Por enésima vez, Bob Esponja Pantalones-Orinados, ¡no lo estoy! Y espero que comprendas que una vida sin amor es… Bueno, no te mentiré: es increíble, pero muy solitaria. Adiós.

— Bueno, hasta la vista, tío — Jake tomo eso muy enserio, igual que los otros valiosos consejos que su tío le dio. —. Nos veremos muy pronto.

— No lo creo, Jake, muy pronto iré a Europa: El mejor continente en todo el mundo, la tierra del sexo libre y de la mejor cerveza…

Antes de que Jake dijera algo, Rose toma celular de Charlie y lo pisa una y otra vez.

— Nos podemos irnos, no quiero perderme la Aurora Boreal. — Rose dice eso, muy enojada de esperar.

— ¡¿Rose, que diablos te pasa? — Charlie grita como loco a su novia loca.

— Quiero irme de este Motel barato, Charlie. Quiero ir a EuroDisney. — Rose protesta como una niña inmadura, cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Y por eso destruirse mi celular? ¡Oh, espera! Acabo de recordar que estás loca por mí. — Dice eso Charlie sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo ahora, o quieres que le diga a mi Manny sobre lo nuestro? — Rose dice eso con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su hombre soñado como si fuese un "insecto insignificante" que solo sirve para obedecer ordenes.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí, Rose! — Aterrado por la amenaza de su amada, Charlie automáticamente llama un Taxi, por un teléfono publico.

Pero habrá que esperar dos horas más, y, desgraciadamente para Charlie, Rose está perdiendo la paciencia.

* * *

><p><em>¡MMMEEEEEENN!<em>

Es de noche y Alan llega a casa, bueno; a la casa de su hermano. Totalmente enloquecido y continuando hablando con su "lado oscuro".

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz, por favor? — Alan agita los brazos para que su lado oscuro desaparezca. — Por el amor de Dios, eres insoportable.

— Ahora ya sabes lo que la gente piensa de ti, tonto. — El Alan oscuro no pierde oportunidad para humillar a su patética contraparte.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? — Alan esta sumiso a la maldad y superioridad de su lado oscuro. — Solo soy un quiropráctico mediocre con una ex esposa controladora y otra que tiene el coeficiente intelectual de un infante.

— Pues, te quiero a ti.

Alan está perplejo de lo que escucho. — ¿Ehh? ¿Qué insinúas? — Levantando una ceja, Alan piensa que su "lado oscuro" se le está insinuando románticamente.

— ¡No de esa forma, tarado! — El otro Alan abofetea a su contraparte. — Quiero tu cuerpo para vivir en el mundo real.

— ¡Nooo, por supuesto que no! — Alan despierta y se defiende para mantener su existencia. — No te permitiré hacer eso, es mi vida.

— ¿Qué vida, Alan? — Dice eso el "vil Alan" con una perturbadora sonrisa de loco. — Tú no tienes una vida, parasito.

— ¡Mi vida! ¡Mi vida junto con mi hijo! Seamos francos: Jake me necesitara, él cree que "Cálculo" es un emperador romano. Necesita a un padre, y ese soy yo y no tú. Alguien como tú solo lo descarrilaría hacia una vida sórdida sin sentido... como la vida que tiene mi hermano.

El vil Alan asiente la cabeza, como si admirara la dedicación que tiene él con su hijo. — ¿Y si te equivocas?

— Si me equivoco… — Alan Harper suspira de tristeza mientras mira el piso. —, si, al paso del tiempo, mi hijo se convierte en un donnadie solitario como yo, entonces puedes ocupar mi lugar y yo me iré sin protestar.

— Me parece perfecto, muy bien Alan. — Dice eso con mucha simpleza como si ya no le importara nada. — Nos volveremos a ver en veinticinco años. Adiosito.

— ¿Eh, eso es todo? — Alan dice eso con incredulidad.

— Tú no eres el único que se preocupa del chico, nosotros también lo queremos.

Después de decir eso, El lado oscuro de Alan camina hacia las sombras y desaparece como un fantasma. Dejando atrás a un Alan Harper con muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

><p><em>¡MMMEEEEEENN!<em>

Walden Schmidt, el joven multimillonario infantil, en estos momentos sufre una profunda depresión. Su mujer acaba de pedirle el divorcio y él no lo soporto, escapo de casa y, después de actualizar su perfil Facebook en donde cambio su estatus de "Vivo" a "Fallecido", decide suicidarse: Colocándose en medio de la carretera para que algún conductor le quite su vida de una vez por todas.

El joven multimillonario cierra los ojos en cuando un taxi se aproxima velozmente hacia él. — ¡Adiós mundo cruel! ¡Siempre te amare, Bridget!

El taxi lo atropella y todo se vuelve oscuro para Walden, pero en lugar de ver una brillante luz blanca, alguien lo revivió.

— ¡Oye, oye idiota hippie despierta!

No se sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Walden abre los ojos lentamente cuando escucha una voz que intenta despertarlo. Él mira borrosamente a un hombre de cuarenta años con pantalones cortos y una camisa de bolos.

— ¡Oh, mi suicidio no funciono! — Walden se queja y esta molesto por su intento de suicidio frustrado.

— ¿"Suicidio"? — La voz de una mujer es lo que Walden escucha ahora. — ¿Y por qué un joven guapo y atlético como tu quiere matarse, y en esta época del año?

Olvídate de él, Rose, tenemos que pescar un avión — Luego, el hombre saca su billetera y toma una faja de billetes. —. Toma, vagabundo, cincuenta dólares más una botella de Ron para evitarnos demandas, ¿si?

— Gracias, eso creo. — Desorientado y aturdido por el choque, Walden toma el dinero y la pequeña botella de Ron que Charlie generosamente regalo para que todos crean que él es un vagabundo borracho; solo así para que la policía no investigue el caso.

— De nada, vago. Agradece a Dios de que soy tan amable como para llamar una ambulancia. — El hombre de la camisa de bolos toma a la chica de su mano y se la lleva al taxi. ¡Vámonos Rose! Don cobra por hora

El Taxi conducido por un turco comienza a marchar, y una ventanilla se abre.

— Adiós, Sansón, si quieres suicidarte, ahógate en el mar. Es menos doloroso, en especial si estas deprimido. Adiós. — Rose se despide a través de la ventanilla.

Así como así, esa extraña pareja se aleja de la vida del pobre y desorientado Walden Schmidt. Media hora después llega la ambulancia, pero Walden aún tiene la idea del suicidio rondando en su mente infantil.

Entretanto, el taxi llega al aeropuerto. Charlie y Rose suspiran de alivio al saber que el avión todavía no ha despegado, de hecho les queda tiempo de sobra como para disfrutar de otro "rapidito" en algún lugar privado.

Pero…

— ¿Por qué le pusiste veinte dólares en el bolsillo de ese extraño barbudo, Charlie? — Pregunta Rose, llevando su maleta en una mano y siendo casi arrastrada por Charlie con la otra mano. — Jamás le das dinero a nadie sin motivos, ni siquiera al molesto tontín y tacaño de tu hermanito. Que por cierto, es pésimo en la cama.

— No lo sé, tal vez me dio pena o porque ese hippie me recordaba mucho a mi hermano en sus "época estúpida" con Judith. Mejor olvídate de eso y ahora solo preocúpate de del amor. — Charlie dice eso, casi corriendo, llevando a su futura esposa de la mano y buscando desesperadamente un lugar privado para consumar su amor.

— ¿O sea, lo que haremos juntos en el baño por los siguientes diez minutos? — Rose dice eso con ironía.

— ¿Solo diez minutos? — Charlie sonríe con picardía — ¡Me ofendes querida!

Justo entonces, Charlie choca con alguien en su camino. Ese alguien es una persona conocida en el pasado de Charlie, y el mujeriego de Malibú apenas lo reconoce.

— Perdona, amigo. — Charlie dice eso amablemente, pero solo para evitar armar un escándalo.

El hombre sigue en su camine, pero luego se detiene y mira a Charlie con ojos incrédulos. — ¿Charlie, eres tú?

— ¿En dónde está él? — Charlie mira por todos lados, fingiendo ser otra persona en caso de que ese desconocido sea un cobrador de apuestas. — Ese malnacido me debe dinero.

— Charlie tranquilízate, amigo. Soy yo, ¡Joey!

— ¡No puede ser! — Charlie se frota los ojos con mucha fuerza al verlo. — ¿Joey, Joey Tribbiani? ¿Qué haces aquí, tú italiano sinvergüenza?

— Por ahí, por allá. Ahora soy un famoso actor de televisión. — Joey es petulante y vanidoso al hablar con su viejo amigo de parrandas. — ¿Y tú aun sigues con el negocio de los jingles de comerciales?

— Si claro, tú siempre has tenido mucho talento. Pero jamás te compares conmigo o saldrás perdiendo. — Charlie bromea, mientras estrecha la mano de su amigo. —. Y no, ahora escribo canciones infantiles para mocosos que apenas saben leer. Hablando de mocosos, ¿Y cómo está la tropa de locos que solías tener como "amigos"?

Joey encoge los hombros. — Nada novedoso, nada nuevo: Todos se casaron y formaron familias.

— ¡Nah, no puede ser! — Charlie levanta una ceja de incredulidad. —Hasta incluso Mónica y Phoebe. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¡Oh, si! Todos ellos. Incluso Úrsula se caso; y ella si que era muy sexy. Yo, por otro lado, estoy saliendo con una mujer del elenco. Oye perdóname pero me tengo que ir, mi avión está a punto salir. — Joey se despide rápidamente de Charlie y de su misteriosa acompañante con ojos de demente.

Sin embargo, Joey para de correr y voltea para ver a su amigo una vez más. —Me alegra volver a verte, amigo, quizás te visite un día de estos.

— Te esperare, junto con un par de botellas de Whiskey y unos buenos puros Cubanos.

Charlie se despide de su amigo. Rose no dijo nada, solo sonrió como tonta porque le pareció tierno el momento, pero considero que ese "Joey" podría ser una mala influencia para su futuro esposo.

— ¡Vamos, Rose! Tenemos como una hora para nosotros antes de hacerlo de nuevo en el incomodo baño de un avión. — Charlie ya no puede resistir más la tentación.

La pareja no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo dentro de una cabina de fotos instantáneas. La sorpresa y horror serán lo que sentirán aquellas personas en cuando vean las fotos que fueron reveladas de ahí justo durante esos "momentos sucios".

Después, Charlie y Rose volvieron a hacer el amor en el baño del avión. Y después en el hotel, luego en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, y en el museo Louvre, pero antes de hacerlo dentro del Moulin Rouge y detrás de la Catedral de Norte-Dame. Y por último, una vez más en el hotel en donde se hospedan y en donde después Charlie le propuso matrimonio a su bella Rose.

Rose acepta y Charlie la besa con pasión como nunca lo ha hecho con otra de sus amadas. Luego de recibir el beso que tanto ha esperado, Rose revela que se divorciara de su "marido", Manny Quínn, para estar con él.

Charlie brinca del triunfo, pero su alegría se apaga lentamente en el momento que Rose le confiesa todo. No solo que su marido resulta ser un maniquí, sino todas sus tretas y mentiras para mantener a Charlie solo y disponible solo para ella. Desde el engaño que Charlie lo hizo viajar a Inglaterra después de haber visto a "múltiples Roses" rondando en su camino; hasta ese en que él se enfermo y Rose lo cuido al más puro estilo "enfermera Ratchet".

Tan horrorizado como defraudado, Charlie despertó y vio la dura realidad y como era Rose en realidad, una manipuladora desequilibrada. Sin embargo, y para evitar que estalle en un ataque de ira asesina, Charlie finge y le sigue la corriente por un tiempo hasta que sea el momento perfecto para escapar.

Pocos días pasaron y el momento llego. Rose se fue a un lugar para hacer las compras en una Boutique, Charlie tiene sus maletas listas y su boleto en su bolsillo listo para irse del viejo continente. No quería decírselo a nadie por orgullo y porque su fastidioso hermano lo molestaría de por vida.

— Muy bien, tengo todo listo para irme. ¡Arrivederci, bruja psicópata! — Charlie entra al ascensor, con una sensación de victoria en su alma.

El mujeriego de Malibú está a punto de irse a su amado país, o lo estaba si no fuera por una ardiente morena francesa con una exquisita minifalda que justo se le apareció en cuando las puertas del ascensor se preparaban para cerrarse.

— Disculpe, señor, pero necesito el elevador. — La misteriosa joven, como de unos treinta años, estira su brazo entre las puertas de metal para detener el elevador.

— ¿"Elevador", pensé que se le llamaba "Ascensor"? — Charlie no puede apartar la mirada del escote de la bellísima pelirroja que tiene a su frente.

La chica ríe entre dientes. — Un americano tonto, y uno muy lindo. —. Luego, ella se presenta. — Soy Juliette, ¿y tú?

Charlie la miro y no pudo resistirse a sus instintos; no pudo porque luego de haber acostado con la misma mujer tanto tiempo se sentía aburrido y quería experimentar nuevas fronteras.

El Casanova moderno ataca otra vez. — Charlie, Charlie Harper. Pero tú me puedes llamarme; el "L'amant de vos rêves"

— Oh, un americano que se cree poeta — Dice eso Juliette; fingiendo impresión. — . ¿Quieres tomar un café? — La mujer le propone una noche de pasión, pero Charlie casi no entiende la jerga femenina en este país.

— Con gusto, lo que sea para una dama tan hermosa como la sonrisa de Mona Lisa. Pero mejor tomemos algo de fino vino, es mejor y anima el corazón.

Despistado e hipnotizado por la belleza de Juliette, Charlie la lleva a su departamento para compartir unas copas de vino francés que es mucho mejor que un simple café, como cree Charlie.

Horas después. Rose regresa de la Boutique, abre la puerta de su departamento y encuentra ropa tirada en el suelo y unas risas picaras provenientes del baño. La señora Harper abre la puerta y se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa en la ducha…

* * *

><p><em>¡MMMEEEEEENN! Tiempo después.<em>

Berta no está de humor para trabajar, como siempre. Pero igual le gusta trabajar en la residencia Harper, porque uno jamás para de reír ahí.

— ¿Hola, hay alguien aquí? — Berta se sorprende que la casa tan vacía, al igual que la cocina que generalmente siempre pasa algo gracioso ahí.

— ¡Hola Berta! — Una molesta voz se oye en la sala de estar. Una voz que Berta reconoce muy bien.

— Oh, hola Zippy. ¿Qué pasa? — Berta no sale de la cocina, sino que toma un sorbo de la mejor botella de Cognac de su patrón para calmar su sed y para poder tolerar a Alan por el resto del día.

— Nada, Berta, solo estoy pensando. En que debo ser un mejor padre para Jake. — Alan no va a la cocina, se queda sentado en el sillón mientras ve un álbum de fotos familiares.

— Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? — Berta con su típico humor negro.

Enseguida el timple suena la puerta, Alan abre la puerta, como siempre ya que Berta está muy "ocupada" haciendo su muy cuestionado trabajo, para ver a una gloriosa mujer rubia con pechos colosales. Una Femme Fatale que Charlie y él se han topado antes, y que ahora ha vuelto para más.

— ¡H-Hola, C-Courtney! — Alan esta choqueado, no porque esta justo enfrente de una reconocida estafadora, sino por el revelador vestido que lleva puesto ella y que casi se le ve un pezón. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola Alan, ¿esta Charlie? — Courtney entra sin permiso a la casa, mira por todos lados buscando a Charlie.

— No, no está. Charlie esta en un viaje a "No-tengo-ni-la-menor-idea-de-donde-esta" — Alan tiene los ojos fijos en el lujurioso escote de la sensual mujer. —. Pero no se supone que terminaste con él.

— Se que termine con él, Alan, Es que extraño mucho. Me he dado cuenta de que fue un gran error en dejarlo — Courtney realmente esta arrepentida por dejar a Charlie —. Lo amo, Alan, tu hermano es el primer hombre que realmente he amado. Y yo soy la más tonta en abandonarlo.

— ¡Oh, mierda! — El quiropráctico murmura eso, rencorosamente.

Alan frunce el seño, esta enojado por la buena suerte que tiene su hermano con las mujeres. A él solo le tocan mujeres mentalmente inestables u otras desafortunadas, como Melisa; que lo quería tanto que al final fue a la cárcel por ser injustamente acusada del incendio en la casa de Lyndsey MacElroy solo porque estaba ahí cerca con un carácter de mil demonios. Pero, es gracias a Melisa que Alan no fue encarcelado por ello.

Ahora, es turno de Alan para desquitarse. Su "lado oscuro" le ayudara un poco.

— Lo siento mucho, Courtney, lo siento por mentirte: Charlie no está aquí porque se fue a una escapada romántica con Rose. Mala suerte. — Alan es insensible e indiferente a la hora de hablar, ofendiendo a la chica.

— ¿"Rose"? — La sexy estafadora arquea una ceja al oír ese nombre. — ¿Te refieres a esa puta loca que nos espiaba desde la ventana y que me arrojo una piedra en la cabeza?

— Si, esa misma "mujer chalada" me refiero yo. Pero eso a ti que te importa, tú dejaste a Charlie, y él encontró a su verdadero, loco amor. Ahora vete, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando contigo. Ve a engañar a alguien más para robarle su dinero.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! — Courtney abandona la casa, gritando a los cuatro vientos porque Charlie la remplazo por esa enferma mental. — ¡Ese desgraciado hijo de puta!

Después de cerrar la puerta, Alan se sienta en el sillón para continuar viendo el álbum de fotos. Sin darse cuenta de que Berta miro toda la escena desde la cocina y con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla porque ella tampoco le agradaba a Courtney.

Ya es casi mediodía, Alan decide tomar desayuno y justo entonces su incorregible hijo recién se levanta.

— Hola, amiguito. ¿Dormiste bien? — Alan sonríe al ver a su hijo, pero éste esta casi caminando dormido y con la mente fija en solo comer.

— Si, papá, dormí bien. — Jake comía su desayudo, casi ignorando lo su padre decía.

— Bueno, ¿y como esta Megan? ¿Vendrá hoy a enseñarte química?

Jake comienza a sudar, y mentira para que su padre no sepa sobre lo de la "Película para adultos". — Pienso que Megan no ira a nuestra casa… Se fue a Sacramento.

— ¿Seguro, Jake? — Alan nota el evidente engaño de su hijo. — Podríamos llamarla y que ella misma lo diga.

— Seguro, quiero es decir: ¡No! Ella es una chica delicada que merece su espacio, yo y Eldridge no somos degenerados y nada de eso. — Jake se levanta de su asiento para irse a su habitación, pero no antes de tomar una bolsa de galletas que hay en la alacena y una lata de soda de Uva del refrigerador, se prepara para irse. — Me ofende tu falta de confianza, papá. Adiós.

Jake se va a su habitación, y Alan esta muy cansado como para perseguirlo y castigarlo por Lo-que-sea-que-él-haya-hecho.

— ¡Jake, Recibirás un fuerte castigo en cuando descubra lo que le hayas hecho a esa inocente chica!

Alan termina su café y se prepara para ir a su cuestionado trabajo como quiropráctico. Pero en cuando Alan se dirigía al garaje para sacar su coche Volvo, suena el teléfono.

— ¡Berta, podrías atender el teléfono!

— ¡¿Qué, Zippy? — Berta se encuentra en la sala de estar, justo en frente del teléfono; pero no se le da la gana contestar.

— ¡El teléfono, Berta, el teléfono!

— ¡No te oigo, estoy arriba ocupada limpiando! — dice ella con malicia y burla.

Berta sube las escaleras rápidamente mientras Alan entra a la cocina para poder llegar a la sala de estar.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! — Alan esta en sala de estar, y cómo no hay señales de Berta y de su hijo, contesta el teléfono. — Ya verás, Berta, ya verás lo que te espera… en cuando se lo diga a Charlie

— Aló, habla con Alan Harper. ¿Quién es? — Luego el rostro de Alan se pone pálido del miedo. — ¡Qué! ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano? ¿En dónde me dijo que lo encontraron? — Alan supone que algo grave le pasó a su hermano como para que lo llamara un oficial de la "_DRPJ"_ de Francia.

Sintiendo curiosidad, Berta y Jake asoman sus cabezas para escuchar mejor la conversación. Alan se pone más tenso y triste, como si unos nubarrones de tormenta se formaran arriba de él.

—… ¡En una estación del Metro! ¿Cómo y quién lo hizo? — Alan casi grita, demanda respuestas. — ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es que acaso no hay cámaras de seguridad en Europa?… ¡No me diga que me calme, es de mi hermano de quien estamos hablando! — Alan respira hondamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. — Okey, iré allá de inmediato. ¿Supongo que ustedes pagaran mi pasaje, cierto? … ¡¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, adiós! — Alan corta la llamada y se siente desamparado y más solitario de lo costumbre.

Alan termina de hablar y Berta y Jake se preparan para preguntarle y esperar lo peor.

— ¿Zippy, qué pasa? ¿Le paso algo malo a Charlie? — Berta es la única que se arma de valor para hablar. Jake se queda callado como una tumba, esperando una respuesta de su padre.

— Sera mejor que tomen asiento. Lo que les voy a decirles no será fácil…

Alan suspira con pesar y les cuenta todo.

Jake esta perturbado por la noticia. Berta llora por primera vez; en la residencia Harper.

* * *

><p><em>¡MMMEEEEEENN! Epiilogooo.<em>

El velorio fue un completo fiasco, lleno de chicas que solo estaban ahí por el desprecio y odio que sentían hacia Charlie Harper, pero ese odio no era nada en comparación con el resentimiento secreto que ellas le tenían a Rose por casarse con él solo para luego matarlo en un ataque de celos.

Sin embargo, en la recepción las tensiones que rondaban en el aire se disiparon y todos bebieron unas copas de alcohol antes marcharse a sus casas. No se efectuaría un funeral por el estado del cuerpo y, por eso, Charlie será enviado a un crematorio.

— No puedo creer que mi mejor cliente se haya ido — Una cantinera del Pavlov's Bar, Leanne, le sirve un Martini de manzana para Alan. —. Me iré a la ruina.

— A mi me cuesta más el hecho que hayas aceptado servir tragos gratis aquí, en la recepción de la iglesia. — Alan está un poco aturdido por ver que el dueño del Pavlov's Bar instalara una barra de bar en la iglesia, y más el hecho que los dueños se lo permitieran.

— Era lo que tu hermano quería después que se murió su mejor amigo; Andy. Me lo decía cada vez que se emborrachaba. — Dice Leanne con mucha tristeza, pero ocultándola porque ella, al igual que muchas otras, se acostó con Charlie.

— Oh, me lo imagino. — Dice eso con pesimismo, mientras se toma todo el Martini de un sorbo.

— Oye, Alan. — Leanne llama la atención de Alan.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — El quiropráctico dice eso, mientras termina de beber su Martini.

— ¿Conoces a esas tres mujeres de allá?

Leanne apunta a tres mujeres sorprendentemente iguales que están conversando entre si.

— Ah, es solo Chelsea hablando con Tina y Suzanne, otras ex novias de Charlie. ¿Y? — Alan habla con indiferencia, solo preocupándose por su dulce Martini de manzana.

Leanne mira perpleja a Alan. — ¿Y? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que las tres son como gemelas?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— No tengo ni la más mínima idea de eso y ahora ni me importa. Ahora déjame solo con mi Martini. — Alan esta amargado por la muerte de su hermano y busca la respuesta a su dolor en el fondo del vaso.

La cantinera del Pavlov's Bar deja solo a Alan en su profunda depresión, recién se dio cuenta que nadie quería o respetaba a su hermano más que él y eso era algo patético teniendo en cuenta que su hermano lo trataba como basura.

No pasa tiempo y alguien aparece detrás de él.

— Hola, Alan. – Una dulce y fina voz femenina saluda a Alan.

Alan gira la cabeza y abre los ojos de sorpresa. — ¡Lisa, pero que sorpresa! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

— ¿Es que no puedo darte mi más sentido pésame? — Lisa habla con una sonrisa inocente. — Lamento mucho tu perdida.

— Ehmm, ¡si, si, por su puesto que si! — Alan se alegra en cuando Lisa lo abraza. — ¿Pero, por qué? Pensé que no querías saber nada de Charlie.

Lisa ordena un vaso de Tequila, y se lo bebe todo de un sorbo. — Se que tu hermano es un cerdo machista, sin duda. Pero, luego de divorciarme quise volver con él, pero…

— ¡Típico! — Alan se toma otro Martini de un sorbo. Todavía amargado por la buena suerte que tiene su hermano en las mujeres y en recuperar a las ex novias. Por obvias razones, Alan extraña más a Lyndsey que a Judith.

— ¡No, no! No es lo que te imaginas. — Lisa, avergonzada, intenta callar a Alan por el escándalo que él hizo y que casi llama la atención de todos. — Quería ser su novia de nuevo, pero Charlie no me lo permitió.

— ¡Bah, eso no me lo creo! — Alan esta espantado de la sorpresa. Y no es el único, Berta también oyó eso pero fue la única es escucharlo porque Jake esta entretenido con la mesa de los bocadillos. Y Evelyn, la madre de Charlie y Alan, está muy ocupada tratando de vender casas.

— Es verdad, Alan. Charlie me dijo que ahora era feliz con Chelsea y que quería casarse con ella. Yo, sin rencor por así decirlo, lo felicite por haber madurado y le ofrecí mi amistad. — Lisa se toma un vaso de Vodka al decir eso. — Bueno, me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto volver a verte.

Alan sonríe, sonrojado. — Si, a mi también. Aunque obviamente no en estas trágicas condiciones.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos al despedirse. Luego, Lisa dio media vuelta y camino directamente hacia la entrada de la Iglesia, desapareciendo una vez más.

Después de eso, Alan recibió afectuosos saludos y pésames de amigos, como: Bill; antes conocida como "Jill", un conocido que salía con Charlie en cuando él era mujer. Liz; La bonita hermana de su antipática ex mujer, y la misma mujer que Charlie sedujo en el armario durante la boda de Alan. Steven Tyler; vecino de Charlie y vocalista de "_Aerosmith_", que quería organizar una gira en honor a Charlie. Gloria; la media-hermana de Charlie y Alan. Naomi; la única familiar casi decente en la familia de Berta, vino porque considera a Alan el mejor "marido" que ha tenido .Tom; el padre de Chelsea, que si no fuera por Charlie, él no tendría a su Edward Boyton. Una que otra persona que solía jugar póker con el difunto Charlie y que le quitaba todo su dinero cuando éste dormía por la borrachera. Y, por ultimo, Gordon; el "chico de las pizzas" que envidiaba a Charlie por su estilo de vida.

Luego de recibir esos afectuosos pésames, Alan se siente bien porque ahora se dio cuenta que su hermano no dejo un legado de obscenidades y mujeres amargadas como él creía. Ahora se siente orgulloso de ser el único que firmo los papeles en el crematorio.

Pasan las horas y la mayoría se despiden respetuosamente de Alan y Evelyn, salvo las ex novias de Charlie, y justo cuando Alan quería ir a la casa de su hermano para seguir recordándolo. Rose lo acorrala y lo encierra en el confesionario para tener una charla.

— Hola le dijo la araña a su amiga mosca — Rose bloquea la puerta, mientras dice esas palabras de forma traviesa. —. Te tengo.

Alan golpea con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, sintiendo pavor por el encierro. — ¿Rose, qué diablos es lo que te pasa?

— Solo asegurarme que un pequeño, zoquete e insignificante bichito llamado "Alan Harper" no me fastidie la vida con "incomodas picaduras". — Rose ríe, incomodando a Alan.

— ¿No sé de que hablas, rose? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hablas…

— ¡Oh, podrías cerrar tu maldita boca por un minuto, estúpido imbécil parasito! — Rose golpea el confesionario. Atormentando a Alan hasta casi orinarse en sus pantalones. — Vi tu cara cuando deliberadamente confesé mi crimen, y me asegurare que mantengas tu boca cerrada.

— ¿Solo a mí? ¿Acaso omitiste a todo el mundo o qué? — Alan está siendo sarcástico, haciendo enojar más a Rose.

— ¡Te dije que cerraras la boca, Alan! Yo tengo una familia poderosa, y muy rica. Tengo tanto dinero que fácilmente puedo comprar mi libertad, a diferencia de ti que con una simple llamada puedo enviarte a la cárcel para siempre.

Alan arquea la ceja. — ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momentito, jovencita! ¿Por qué yo iré a la cárcel, no he hecho nada? — Alan se queja.

— Oh, por favor... Además del incendio que provocaste en la residencia McElroy; e inculpar a tu ex novia patéticamente infantil, Melisa, de tu crimen. Puedo llamar a la policía y decir que tú mataste a tu hermano en un ataque de celos.

— No tienes pruebas de eso, y me refiero a lo de Melisa. Yo quiero a mi hermano como para matarlo — Luego, Alan se queda pensativo y se rasca la cabeza. —, pensándolo bien: Creo que él tenía intenciones de matarme, en varias ocasiones.

Rose tose levemente. — Dime, Alan: ¿Cuántas veces la policía te ha arrestado por malentendidos ridículamente imposibles? Hmmm.

Con esa pregunta, deja congelado a Alan. E incluso, recientemente él se dio cuenta que durante el velorio hubo algunos detectives y agentes del FBI que interrogaron a su madre y algunos invitados, pero no a él. Como si sospecharan de él.

— ¿Que quieres de mí? — Alan cierra los ojos al efectuar esa pregunta, temiendo su respuesta.

— Si tú no dices nada, yo no hare nada. ¿Entendido? — Rose giña un ojo.

Alan se limpia el sudor de su frente y no tiene otra opción que aceptar. — Si, supongo…

Rose cambia su tono amenazante por uno dulce y suave. — No tengo nada contra ti, a menos que me provoques claro está. Con tan solo verte, Alan, me rompes el corazón. Por eso, en lugar de matarte lenta y dolorosamente, solo dejare vivir tu miseria junto con tu adorable hijito. Hasta nunca, pequeño Alan.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras con una extraña mescla de amenaza y simpatía, Alan escucha como Rose se aleja lentamente de su vida.

Al Abrir de poco a poco la puerta del confesionario, Alan suspira de alegría al ver que no hay nadie. Camina lentamente hacia la salida de la iglesia pero, antes de salir, él mira a su alrededor y dice:

— Espero que donde quiera que estés por fin hayas encontrado la paz y el amor que tanto has anhelado, hermano — Suspira mientras unas lagrimas se le escapan y recorren sus mejillas. —. Buen viaje, gran Charlie Francis Harper. Las cosas jamás serán lo mismo sin ti.

Ahora, no obstante llevando un peso de culpa por no haberle avisado a tiempo a su hermano sobre la trampa mortal de Rose, Alan se va a la casa en la playa para discutir con el resto de los demás sobre el destino de su estadía ahí porque la casa ya no está a manos de nadie, eso se debe porque Charlie destruyo su testamento en cuando Chelsea lo dejo.

Mientras que su madre trata de vender la casa, Alan espera las cenizas de su hermano que llegaran muy pronto por correo.

_Rato después, en la noche_

Un joven con el corazón roto y mentalmente infantil, Walden, actualiza su perfil en Facebook, cambiando de "vivo" a "Fallecido" para cometer otro acto de suicidio. El choque del taxi le afecto tanto que incluso vio a una muchacha rubia bastante similar a su mujer, Bridget, al salir del hospital. Lo peor fue en abrazarla, porque su prometido no le agrado eso y le dio la paliza de su vida.

Ahora, él se encuentra parado enfrente del mar, oculto en la oscuridad de la noche. Listo para abrazar a la muerte.

— Tu puedes hacerlo, Walden, el sufrimiento terminara si lo haces. — Repitiendo eso en su cabeza, mientras escucha "_Don't Say You Love Me_" (de "M2M") en su IPod. — ¡Adiós mundo cruel…otra vez! ¡Te amo, Bridget!

Walden se arroja al mar, nadando contra la corriente, intenta ahogarse pero ocurrió un error en su plan: El agua está muy helada y el joven multimillonario sale a la superficie para intentar calentarse. Lamentablemente, la corriente, más la fuerza de las olas, llevaron a Walden muy lejos de donde estaciono su auto. Ahora se encuentra en algún lugar desconocido de las playas de Malibú.

Tiritando de frio, Walden ve la única casa que hay luz y corre directamente hacia ahí. Pero no para pedir ayuda, sino para pedir un teléfono para llamar a su amada y decirle que intento suicidarse para demostrar que aún esta enamorado de ella.

Al subir por el balcón, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un hombre pálido con camisa a rayas que chillo como niña al verlo y al mismo tiempo arrojo al aire una urna dorada que contenía algo parecido a cenizas.

De pronto, una corpulenta mujer pelirroja aparece de la nada y mira con horror cómo quedo de piso lleno de cenizas.

— ¡Yo no voy limpiar eso!

_¡MMMEEEEEENN! _El Fin.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Mi primer Fic en el 2012, Hurra! Parece ayer cuando comencé mi carrera de escritor hace dos años atrás, ahh que tiempos. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, quizá hacerlo lo más parecido posible a la serie, incluyendo el típico "¡MMMEEEEEENN!" que siempre suena en cuando se cambia la escena. Adiós."<em>

**_Notas del Autor:_**

* La "FanFiction" no solo sirve para escribir buenos Fics, sino también para atar cabos sueltos o corregir errores argumentales. A eso se le llama "_Fanwank_" y, a pesar que ya lo he aplicado en mis más recientes Fics, este es mi primer Fic en donde realmente lo uso.

* Sinceramente, mi historia esta basada en cuatro preguntas que me hice luego de ver el extremo de la novena temporada:

1) ¿Cómo se curo Alan de su locura que fue mostrada en "_**That Darn Priest**_", final de la octava temporada?,

2) ¿Por qué Courtney/Sylvia estaba en el grupo de ex novias en el funeral si tanto Charlie como ella terminaron su relación porque les aburrió el constante sexo?

3) ¿Donde diablos esta Melissa y cómo Alan se libro de ser demandado y encarcelado por el incendio en la casa de Lindsey?

4) ¿Cómo es que Rose salió impune de su horrible crimen, es que no hay justicia en California?

* Gracias al bendito _Fanwank_, aquí tienen mis respuestas que son un bonito regalo para los Fans fieles a la serie.

* Tina, Suzane y Chelsea son interpretadas por la misma actriz, Jennifer Bini Taylor. Las junte porque me pareció divertido hacerlo. Al igual que Walden se encuentra con Myra (Hermana de Herb Melnick, e interpretada por Judy Greer) al salir del hospital. Judy Greer también hace de Bridget Schmidt, ex esposa de Walden, en la serie.

* La "DRPJ" (_**D**__irection __**r**__égionale de la __**p**__olice __**j**__udiciaire de Paris_) es algo así como una "FBI francesa".

Igual que en la serie, el titulo es mencionado por uno de los personajes. En este caso, de Alan al salir de la iglesia.

_Segundo Disclamer_: "_**Friends**"_ y Joey Tribbiani no me pertenecen.

**Referencias y curiosidades de "Two and a Half Men.**

* Megan, novia de Jake, apareció en ""_**Springtime on a Stick**_"" y fue ahí donde conocio a un Charlie Harper ebrio. Ella aparecerá en otros dos episodios de la novena temporada, en especial el magnifico "**_Frodo's Headshots_**" en un sueño de Alan.

* DumbAss (Originalmente llamado "The Ass-keteers") es una sátira a "Jackass", en "_**Lookin' For Japanese Subs**_".

* La mujer australiana, Penélope, aparecerá en "_**People Who Love Peepholes**_" Como una de tantas chicas que preguntan si esta Charlie en casa.

* En "_**Thank You For The Intercourse**_" se descubre que Jake tiene oculta una "Shisha" o "Narguila" dentro del piano de su tío. La "charla de hombre a hombre" que menciona Charlie por teléfono es la misma que menciona Jake en aquel episodio.

* Wendy Cho fue una novia de Jake en la tercera temporada. Curiosamente, jamás fue vista; solo mencionada.

* Norman apareció en "_**Does This Smell Funny To You?",**_ donde Charlie sedujo a su esposa, Natalie, y al final Norman fue seducido por Evelyn.

* Danny O'day fue un aterrador muñeco de ventrílocuo que tenia Alan, hasta que Charlie lo arrojo por la ventana de un hotel. (En mi opinión profesional: yo creo que ese muñeco tenía vida propia.)

* Don, el taxista, apareció en "_**I Think You Offended Don**_" como personaje menor.

* Las dos tretas que Rose confiesa, "las múltiples Roses" y "la enfermera Rose" son referencias a los episodios "_**City Of Great Racks**_" y "_**A Little Clammy and None Too Fresh**_" respectivamente. (En mi opinión como fan de la serie: esos dos episodios son los mejores de la quinta temporada; en donde sale Rose)

* Charlie y Courtney rompieron en "_**Chocolate Diddlers or My Puppy's Dead**_", y igual que con Chelsea, Charlie se deprime.

* Leanne, la cantinera, es un personaje casi-recurrente que atiende a los hermanos Harper en el Pavlov's Bar. El hecho que haya una barra de bar en la iglesia es una referencia a "_**The Devil's Lube**_". Andy, gran amigo de Charlie, murió en ese mismo episodio.

* Lisa, la actriz es la ex mujer de Charlie Sheen, debuto en "_**Merry Thanksgiving**_".

* Bill/Jill apareció en "_**An Old Flame With a New Wick**_". Liz, aunque fue mencionada varias veces, solo apareció en "_**I Remember The Coatroom, I Just Don't Remember You**_". En "_**If I Can't Write My Chocolate Song, I'm Going To Take A Nap**_" fue donde se rebeló que Steven Tyler era vecino de Charlie. Gloria apareció en el especial de navidad "_**Walnuts And Demerol**_". Y Naomi debuto en "_**Repeated Blows to His Unformed Head**_".

* En "_**I Can't Afford Hyenas**_", se puso en manifiesto que la familia de Rose tiene una gran fortuna en el negocio de petróleo. (Aunque no sé si eso es verdad u otro de los delirios de Rose)

* Al mencionar sobre que Alan es arrestado por malentendidos, es una alusión a "_**Release the Dogs**_" y a otros episodios más.

* Al final de la historia es el comienzo de "_**Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt**_**"**, pero desde el punto de vista de Walden.


End file.
